Telephones, computers and other remote data terminal equipment (DTE) units convey information from one location to another over a DCE connection to a local subscriber loop, through the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) and finally back through a receiving end local subscriber loop to complete a connection therebetween for as long as the voice or data communication takes place. In many scenarios, DCE devices transmit an analog signal over a conventional copper wire pair using a voltage driven configuration. Those typical scenarios entail quite long data communication lines and therefore require the DCE devices to include driver amplifiers. For example, in the local subscriber loop, a head end terminal at a driver end requires an amplifier, which requires a power source. Prior art DCE devices are voltage driven and require two termination impedances coupled in series for echo cancellation for proper data transmission and for sufficient audio quality in voice communications. The first impedance is located at the head end terminal or the first DCE device, and the second impedance is located at the second end of the line.
A primary disadvantage associated with this scenario is that as first end of the transmission line is driven, the local termination is also unnecessarily driven. This scenario results in wasted power, excessive driver power requirements allocated for DCE devices, and reduced linearity associated with the behavior of the DCE devices.